Les envoyés du Roi
by Nanthana14
Summary: POST-FILM : Robin a été choisi par le Roi pour se rendre chez Lord Hartford afin de lui demander de renouveler son serment d'allégeance à son égard. Inséparable depuis qu'il lui a avoué la vérité, Will est aussi du voyage, mais tout ne se passera tout à fait comme prévu.
1. Chapter 1

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du film.**

**J'avais eu cette idée en réfléchissant au thème estival d'un groupe dans lequel je me trouve, mais elle a pris de l'ampleur et donc j'ai décidé de l'aborder différemment et ça a donné cette petite fic.**

**POST-FILM : Robin a été choisi par le Roi pour se rendre chez Lord Hartford afin de lui demander de renouveler son serment d'allégeance à son égard. Inséparable depuis qu'il lui a avoué la vérité, Will est aussi du voyage, mais tout ne se passera tout à fait comme prévu.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**LES ENVOYES DU ROI**_

_**Chapitre 1**_

Will observait l'homme qui se tenait devant lui, discutant avec son frère, avec un air suspicieux. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés chez Lord Hartford en temps qu'envoyés du Roi, il ressentait un malaise de plus en plus persistant. Robin avait tenté de le rassurer en lui disant que son angoisse venait de son nouveau statut et des missions qui allaient avec, mais Will n'en était pas tout à fait sûr.

Il connaissait son instinct, c'était lui qui lui avait permis de survivre seul toute ses années. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas le négliger et là, tout de suite, il lui hurlait de ne pas lui faire confiance.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune homme sursauta lorsque son frère posa une main sur son bras.

\- Tu n'es plus avec nous ?

\- Si bien sûr, marmonna Will un peu agacé.

\- L'écoute est une qualité noble indispensable jeune homme, le rabroua Hartford sur un ton qui l'agaça aussitôt.

\- L'honnêteté et la franchise aussi, répliqua Will sur le même ton.

En face de lui, l'homme se décomposa. Cela l'amusa sur le coup, mais son sourire s'estompa vite lorsque son frère, rouge de colère s'incrusta dans son champ de vision.

\- As-tu perdu la tête ? Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'on parle à notre hôte.

\- Je…

\- Non ! N'en rajoute plus ! Le coupa Robin irrité avant de se mettre entre son frère et Lord Hartford, dissimulant intégralement ce dernier dans son dos.

Will ne put réprimer un frémissement de rage pendant que Robin adressait ses excuses à leur hôte.

\- Je suis désolé. Il est encore jeune et n'a pas l'habitude des marques de bienséance.

\- Ne vous excusez pas pour lui, il reste un paysans, vous aurez du mal à en faire un noble digne de ce nom.

Même s'il lui tournait le dos, Robin perçut parfaitement que son frère était au bord de l'explosion. Il était grand temps de mettre un terme à la discussion avant que cette dernière finisse par mal tourner.

\- Je pense que nous sommes surtout fatigués.

\- Je le conçois. Je vous ai fait préparer une chambre, je ne pensais que vous seriez accompagné.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, une chambre suffit amplement pour moi et mon frère.

Lord Hartford hocha la tête et fit un geste en direction de son serviteur pour qu'il les emmène. Robin soupira discrètement. La conversation ne s'était pas trop mal finie, il fallait qu'il pense à remercier Will pour n'avoir pas jeté plus d'huile sur le feu…

OooooO

La chambre était effectivement bien assez grande pour deux. Robin remercia le serviteur et attendit quelques secondes pour être sûr qu'il soit loin avant de se tourner en direction de son frère avec un air courroucé

\- As-tu totalement perdu l'esprit ?

\- Non, je n'ai fais que répondre, c'est lui qui a…

\- Will ! Non ! Je me moque de savoir qui a commencé avant l'autre ! Tu es bien plus intelligent que ça !

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux, touché par les mots de son frère. Il l'avait déçu… Ce sentiment lui fit mal et il frémit en pensant qu'il n'était pas digne de lui, pas digne de l'affection qu'il lui avait porté instantanément en découvrant le lien qui les unissait. Robin continua à lui parler, mais le jeune homme ne perçut pas ses mots, trop affectés par la douleur qui était en train de lui serrer le cœur.

Alors, il sursauta lorsque Robin passa une main sur sa nuque pour l'attirer avec douceur dans ses bras en murmurant.

\- Tu as compris ? Laisse-moi te protéger de leurs sarcasmes. Ne leur réponds pas, cela leur donnerait trop d'importance, laisse-moi faire d'accord ?

Will frissonna en laissant sa joue s'appuyer fermement contre l'épaule de son frère, murmurant du bout des lèvres.

\- Tu m'en veux ?

Robin fut frappé par la douleur contenu dans ces quelques mots. Une douleur qui reflétait cette peur qu'il l'abandonne contre laquelle il tentait de lutter depuis qu'il s'était ouvert à lui. Il n'aurait pas du hausser la voix. Doucement, il finit de l'attirer dans ses bras et le berça avec tendresse en enfouissant sa tête dans ses cheveux.

\- Bien sûr que non. Ne t'en fais tout va bien. Je ne t'abandonnerais pas Will, tu le sais bien pourtant. Nous avons besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil je crois, demain tout ira mieux.

\- Je n'en suis pas sûr, murmura en réponse le jeune homme.

\- Comment ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

\- Je ne sais pas si tout ira bien… Répondit Will en se détachant des bras de son frère. Il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans ce château. Je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas être le bienvenu.

\- Hartford n'est pas forcément le plus grand partisan du Roi, mais il n'était pas pour le shérif. Tant que son bien-être personnel n'est pas en cause, nous n'avons rien à craindre et puis, cette demande de renouveler ses vœux au Roi Richard, n'est qu'une formalité tu sais.

\- Si tu le dis, souffla Will toujours aussi peu convaincu.

Son instinct l'avait rarement trompé par le passé, mais il espérait que ce serai le cas cette fois.

OoooO

La nuit était bien avancée. Après une discussion qui s'était prolongée un peu, Robin et Will avaient fini par s'allonger pour se reposer. Will était tourné sur le côté, face à la porte, histoire de ne pas changer les habitudes d'une personne habituée à anticiper les problèmes. Robin était allongé dans son dos, tourné du même côté pour pouvoir glisser un bras sous son cou et le tenir au creux de ses bras, son autre bras passé sur sa taille.

Will avait frissonné en le sentant le serrer contre lui, mais l'avait bien évidement laissé faire. Lui qui avait vécu si longtemps tout seul, il appréciait au centuple chaque marque d'attention de son frère. C'était si apaisant de se sentir protégé et aimé. A tel point qu'il s'était endormi le premier d'un sommeil lourd et tranquille malgré ses appréhensions. Robin lui avait bien dit qu'il était là pour le protéger, non ?

Cependant, ce fut bien lui qui ouvrit les yeux le premier quand le bruit suspect du craquement d'une latte de parquet le tira de son sommeil. Dans le brouillard qui l'entourait, le jeune homme discerna une… non deux silhouettes, mais surtout les rayons de la Lune se reflétèrent sur les lames de leurs épées. Ils étaient armés ? Dans leur chambre ?

Laissant parler ses réflexes, le jeune homme se rejeta en arrière secouant Robin pour le réveiller avant de bondir hors du lit et de plonger tête première sur le premier de leur agresseur. Ils roulèrent tous les deux au sol dans un fracas qui finit de réveiller brutalement son aîné.

Robin se redressa juste à temps, évitant la lame de l'épée qui passa à raz de sa tête et vint éventrer son oreiller. Dans un geste de défense qu'il ne calcula pas, Robin agrippa le poignet de son agresseur et lui passa un violent coup de poing au menton. Ce dernier glapit et bascula à la renverse, lâchant son épée que le jeune noble eut le temps de récupérer avant de bondir de son lit. Le type grogna et se redressa en tirant une longue dague tout en ricanant.

\- C'est inutile ! Vous ne sortirez pas vivants d'ici !

Robin ne perdit pas son temps à lui répondre et plongea sur lui pour se défendre, jetant un coup d'œil à son frère qui combattait toujours au sol avec son agresseur. Le jeune homme parvint à se redresser le premier et asséna un violent coup de poing à l'assassin avant de s'écarter. Ce dernier encaissa, mais cela ne fut pas suffisant pour l'étourdir. De toute manière, il devait bien faire deux fois son gabarit.

Will poussa pour se redresser et laissa échapper un léger gémissement lorsque la pointe de la lame de son agresseur lui entailla le côté droit. Heureusement qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'appuyer plus profondément parce que le jeune homme savait que ce coup-là aurait pu lui être mortel. Il s'écarta donc du type et plongea en direction de ses affaires pour attraper sa propre épée, offerte par son frère juste avant de ce voyage.

D'un geste salvateur il eut le temps de la tirer et de la brandir devant lui, s'évitant une décapitation précoce. L'onde de choc du coup se répercuta dans tout son bras. Il était brutal, mais il n'allait pas se laisser impressionner pour autant. Will parvint donc à le faire reculer et se redressa pour lui faire face.

A ses côtés, Robin, plus habile guerrier que ne l'était son frère, maîtrisa assez rapidement son assaillant. Il cassa la distance, le fit se rapprocher de lui et le transperça de part en part. Même s'il répugnait désormais à ôter une vie, il savait que cet homme était là pour le tuer.

Quand le corps de son adversaire s'écroula sur le sol, il se retourna pour aider Will. Il fut surpris de le voir tenir tête à son adversaire, même si sa manière de tenir son épée n'était pas tout à fait conventionnelle. D'un bond, il le rejoignit pour l'aider, bousculant son adversaire qui rugit. Will en profita pour plonger sur lui et lui enfonça d'un coup sec sa lame en plein cœur. L'homme rugit et lui agrippa le poignet, mais Robin le repoussa et il s'écroula sur le sol, mort.

Le jeune homme recula de quelques pas, tremblant de tous ses membres et Robin se précipita pour le prendre par les épaules.

\- Hey ! ça va ?

Will frissonna et redressa la tête en direction de son frère.

\- Oui, bredouilla-t-il, lui cachant que tout cela l'avait perturbé.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il combattait, pas la première fois qu'il tuait quelqu'un pour se défendre, mais c'était différent cette fois et puis, il avait mal. Doucement, il se blottit un peu plus dans les bras de Robin. Ce dernier remarqua une tâche rougeâtre sur sa chemise et porta la main à son côté.

\- Tu es blessé ?

\- Rien de très grave, répondit son frère en se redressant mais il ne faut pas rester ici !

\- Ça, je suis bien d'accord avec toi, répondit Robin en le lâchant pour se précipiter sur ses affaires.

Le plus rapidement possible, les deux frères se rhabillèrent et sortirent avec prudence de leur chambre. Il était clair que ces deux hommes n'avaient pas pu se glisser à l'intérieur sans attirer le regard des gardes d'Hartford. Il y avait donc, fort à parier, qu'il était à l'origine du complot. Robin ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait mieux fait d'écouter les pressentiments de son frère. D'ailleurs, ils avaient à peine fait quelques pas qu'un cri retentit.

\- Ils sont là ! Ne les laissez s'en sortir vivant !

Robin et Will se regardèrent avant de partir en courant. Au moins, maintenant, ils étaient sûrs que Hartford était bien derrière tout ça. Les autres gardes ne tardèrent pas à se joindre à la poursuite et ils comprirent que leur situation était en train de s'aggraver.

Ensemble, les deux frères jaillirent dans la basse cour et tentèrent de rejoindre la porte, mais plusieurs soldats leur barrèrent le passage. Ils bandèrent même leurs arcs et Robin attrapa son frère par le bras pour le tirer sur la gauche.

\- Vite ! Par là !

Les flèches les manquèrent de peu et les deux frères coururent en direction d'un escalier qu'ils gravirent quatre à quatre pour gagner le chemin de ronde. Deux gardes tentèrent de les arrêter, mais ils les empoignèrent et les firent passer par-dessus le mur. Un plouff leur parvint et ils passèrent la tête entre les remparts. Robin sourit en voyant que les douves étaient en eau.

\- C'est une mauvaise idée ! Lui lança Will.

\- Tu en connais une meilleure ? Lui répliqua son frère en l'empoignant par la chemise pour le hisser avec lui sur le rebord.

\- C'est un coup à se rompre le cou !

\- Tu préfères rester avec eux ?

Will tourna la tête, observant les archers encocher de nouvelles flèches.

\- Non, pas vraiment, marmonna le jeune homme en agrippant solidement le bras de son aîné.

Les deux frères se lancèrent un dernier coup d'œil, puis, ensembles, ils se laissèrent tomber dans le vide.


	2. Chapter 2

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du film.**

**J'avais eu cette idée en réfléchissant au thème estival d'un groupe dans lequel je me trouve, mais elle a pris de l'ampleur et donc j'ai décidé de l'aborder différemment et ça a donné cette petite fic.**

**POST-FILM : Robin a été choisi par le Roi pour se rendre chez Lord Hartford afin de lui demander de renouveler son serment d'allégeance à son égard. Inséparable depuis qu'il lui a avoué la vérité, Will est aussi du voyage, mais tout ne se passera tout à fait comme prévu.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**LES ENVOYES DU ROI**_

_**Chapitre 2**_

Le contact avec l'eau fut brutal, mal négocié et Will eut le souffle coupé. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais été très à l'aise dans l'eau, même s'il avait appris à nager tout seul après avoir failli se noyer quand il avait dix ans. La douleur fut violente et lui déchira le torse. Sa vue se troubla, la souffrance fit battre son cœur plus vite et le sang pulsa à ses tempes. Perdant sa lucidité, il ouvrit la bouche en réflexe pour prendre une gorgée d'air. Ce fut la plus mauvaise idée qu'il pouvait avoir, car l'eau s'engouffra dans ses voies respiratoires et il commença à suffoquer. Des points noirs passèrent devant ses yeux et Will faillit prendre connaissance. Il bougea bien les bras et les jambes, dans un effort presque désespéré de gagner la surface, mais il ne pouvait plus respirer et il se sentir couler. Il allait donc mourir comme ça ? De la plus idiote des façons ? Il se sentir partir, mais une main l'agrippa par le col et, sans comprendre comment il était arrivé là, il se retrouva étendu sur la berge.

Will se mit à tousser, suffoquant à moitié et cracha l'eau qui encombrait ses poumons pendant que quelqu'un le redressa pour le mettre à genoux dans une position plus pratique pour régurgiter toute l'eau nauséabonde qu'il venait d'avaler. Le jeune homme se laissa manipuler comme une poupée de chiffon et se retrouva contre la poitrine de quelqu'un qui posa une main sur son front, le soutenant pendant qu'il luttait pour reprendre son souffle et calmer les battements affolés de son cœur.

\- Allez ! Respire Will. Tout va bien. Je te tiens.

Will frissonna. Robin ? Oui, forcément. C'était son frère qui venait de le faire sauter du haut des remparts, son frère qui venait de lui éviter la noyade et qui le tenait maintenant dans ses bras. Sa vue avait beau être encore floue, il se détendit et s'écroula totalement contre son torse en continuant à toussoter. Il était là, à ses côtés, il n'avait rien à craindre.

De son côté, son frère l'observa quelques secondes, inquiet de le voir trembler aussi fort, mais soucieux de l'arrivée probable de leurs poursuivants. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester là plus longtemps. Alors, avec un pincement au cœur, il le tira pour le redresser sur ses jambes.

\- Will. Il faut que tu fasses un effort petit frère. Nous ne pouvons pas rester là. Debout !

Will protesta par un grognement, mais Robin ne se laissa pas attendrir parce que la porte du château venait de s'ouvrir et que des cavaliers franchissaient déjà le pont pour les rattraper. S'ils se contentaient de rester là, ils seraient des cibles bien trop faciles. Alors Robin agrippa plus fermement son frère et le tira avec lui en direction de la forêt. Les arbres rendraient leur traque plus compliquée et peut-être qu'il trouverait un abri pour lui permettre de se reposer un peu.

Son jeune frère se laissa faire, malgré ses jambes encore faibles, sa vue trouble et ses poumon qui le brûlaient encore atroce. Il était parfaitement conscient du danger qui planait sur leurs épaules et il refusait de mettre Robin en danger. Il devait se reprendre le plus vite possible. Pour se faire, il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et parvint à retrouver au moins une vue bien plus nette.

...

Dans leurs dos, les cavaliers d'Hartford repérèrent les deux frères De Locksley au moment précis où ils s'engouffraient sous le couvert des arbres. Aussitôt, ils éperonnèrent leurs montures pour se lancer à leur poursuite et pénétrèrent eux aussi dans les bois. Leurs vêtements trempés laissés une traînée d'eau sur les premiers mètres qu'ils suivirent assez facilement avant qu'elle ne se perde dans les mousses et les massifs, mais ils savaient qu'ils étaient sur la bonne voix. Ils ne pouvaient pas les laisser disparaître.

...

Devant, Robin tourna la tête pour tenter de repérer leurs poursuivants et, sans lâcher son frère qu'il tenait solidement par le bras par peur qu'il ne s'écroule, il se décala sur la gauche pour sortir du sentier. Ils étaient à cheval, ils iraient donc toujours plus vite que deux fuyards à pied, mais s'ils sortaient du sentir, Robin savait qu'il leur serait plus difficile de les pourchasser. Des hommes à pied se faufileraient bien plus facilement dans les buissons. S'ils allaient assez vite, ils pourraient même leur faire perdre leur trace.

Concentré sur l'idée de les semer, Robin fut moins attentif à son environnement proche. Une branche lui griffa la joue, faisant couler du sang le long de celle-ci, mais il s'en moqua et accéléra. Pour tracer un chemin, à travers un buisson, il dut lâcher le bras de Will, mais fut satisfait de voir qu'il parvenait à tenir debout tout seul. Son frère s'engouffra à ses côtés et tenta d'accélérer pour le rattraper, mais il trébucha sur une racine et s'effondra à genoux. Il glapit et Robin sursauta. Tout en jetant un regard inquiet par-dessus l'épaule de Will, son aîné, se baissa pour le relever tout en l'encourageant.

\- Allez Will ! Debout !

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et poussa sur ses jambes pour se redresser. Il était hors de question qu'il se montre faible, hors de question qu'il soit celui qui mène son frère à la mort en le livrant à leurs poursuivants. Will frissonna et tenta de rassembler les forces qui lui restaient. La course-poursuite à travers les bois n'était pas finie ! Il entendait toujours les bruits de sabots des chevaux dans son dos. Ils se rapprochaient. Ils seraient bientôt sur eux. Il ne pouvait pas ralentir ni cesser de courir pour le moment.

Ensembles, les deux frères traversèrent un buisson à l'instant précis où ils apparurent de nouveau dans le champ de vision de leurs poursuivants. Comprenant, le danger, ils se baissèrent juste à temps pour éviter une flèche qui vint se planter dans un arbre à côté d'eux. Ils sursautèrent. Effectivement, ils étaient à nouveau visibles et ils étaient surtout bien plus prêts qu'ils ne le pensaient.

Pour s'en assurer, ils jetèrent un coup d'œil par-dessus leurs épaules, comprenant que leur échapper serait sans doute bien plus compliqué qu'ils ne l'avaient espéré, tant ils semblaient déterminer à les rattraper pour les tuer. En effet, les premiers hommes de Hartford crièrent pour indiquer à leurs camarades qu'ils étaient toujours sur leurs traces.

Robin laissa échapper un juron. Des hommes à pieds iraient forcément moins vite que des cavaliers et ils ne pourraient pas leur échapper très longtemps. D'un bond, il sauta par-dessus un tronc d'arbres entraînant son frère dans le mouvement. Sans réfléchir, les deux jeunes gens plongèrent presque tête première dans un nouveau buisson.

Leur seul souci était de ne plus être visible de leurs poursuivants, mais ils venaient de manquer cruellement de prudence. Ce buisson-là cachait la pente raide d'un semi précipice dans lequel ils plongèrent sans pouvoir s'éviter la chute. Robin tenta bien de se raccrocher à la branche d'un arbre, mais Will emportait par son élan trébucha et se mit à dévaler lourdement la pente. Robin laissa échapper un cri et tendit la main pour le rattraper, mais il était trop tard. De plus, s'agiter aussi brutalement fit craquer la branche à laquelle il tentait de se rattraper et le jeune homme bascula lui aussi dans la pente.

Dans sa chute, Robin heurta violemment un rocher qui affleurait. Il perçut un craquement sinistre et glapit de douleur. Sa vision se fit noire et il eut le temps de se demander si son frère aller bien avant de perdre connaissance.

Son corps finit de dévaler la pente trop abrupte, s'immobilisant auprès du précipice non loin de rochers qui bordaient un petit ruisseau de montagne. Quelques pierres et des feuilles tombèrent à la suite de son corps et un silence pesant s'abattit sur la forêt.

...

Plus haut, les cavaliers s'immobilisèrent et observèrent les alentours. Ils firent marcher leurs chevaux au pas, tendant l'oreille pour tenter de percevoir un bruit, mais rien ne semblait plus bouger. Celui qui était en tête se tourna vers son compagnon avec une mine sombre.

\- Ne me dites pas que nous les avons perdus. Ils étaient à pieds !

\- Ils doivent s'être tapis quelque part, avança l'un des archers. Les cachettes ce n'est pas ce qu'il manque dans les bois.

Celui qui semblait être le chef lui adressa un regard rempli de colère et l'archer choisit de s'éloigner du groupe au moment où un autre cavalier se mit à crier.

\- Il y a une sorte de précipice ici, peut-être qu'ils sont tombés ?

Le chef de fil éperonna son cheval pour le rejoindre. Un peu plus loin, le buisson prenait fin et la vue sur l'à-pic était impressionnant. L'homme se pencha et se tordit le cou pour tenter d'apercevoir les fuyards, mais ne remarqua rien. Il soupira en se redressant.

\- Faites le tour des environs. Nous devons les retrouver !

OoooO

Agacé et nerveux, Lord Hartford lançait des regards réguliers par la fenêtre. Il savait que tôt ou tard le Roi Richard finirait par se rendre compte qu'il avait mené des tractations secrètes avec l'ancien Shérif de Nottingham. Il savait qu'il trouverait un moyen de le faire payer, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il lui envoi que deux assassins…

Avec la présence de Locksley et de son bâtard de frère, il avait vu un moyen de se protéger. Il lui suffisait qu'il les élimine avant qu'ils ne passent à l'action, toute cette histoire d'Hommage à réitérer n'étant qu'un prétexte pour s'introduire chez lui. Le temps que le Roi Richard Cœur de Lion se rende compte que ses émissaires avaient disparus, il aurait le temps de ramasser ses richesses et de partir pour demander asile au Roi de France. Le roi Philippe de France n'était plus un grand ami du souverain d'Angleterre et il serait prompt à donner asile à l'un de ses détracteurs. Il lui fallait juste un peu plus de temps pour préparer sa fuite.

En passant de nouveau un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, cette fois, il aperçut les cavaliers qui revenaient au château. Ses hommes avaient pris en chasse les deux frères après qu'ils aient sauté du haut des remparts, mais il fut contrarié, car il remarqua également qu'ils ne ramenaient pas de corps. Ils allaient devoir s'expliquer.

...

Le pas pressé du chef des poursuivants ne fut pas long à se faire entendre dans le couloir et Lord Hartford se retourna vers lui, l'apostrophant avant même qu'il ait le temps de prendre la parole.

\- Où sont-ils William ?

Le dénommé William, sursauta et adopta un air renfrogné.

\- Nous avons presque failli les rattraper à deux reprises, mais ils sont parvenus à nous semer dans la forêt.

\- Vous semer ! Vous avez perdu la trace de deux hommes à pieds !

\- C'est bien ce qui leur a permis de nous échapper. Ils se sont sans doute cacher dans un coin.

\- Est-ce que tu as conscience de ce que cela veut dire pour moi. S'ils sortent de cette forêt et qu'ils parviennent à rentrer à Nottingham, où réside en ce moment le Roi, ils vont tout lui rapporter et je vais le payer de ma vie.

\- Je sais, mais nous sommes repassés plusieurs fois dans la forêt et nous n'avons pas pu retrouver leurs traces.

\- Alors dans ce cas, il faut les attendre à la sortie. Quoi qu'ils fassent, ils vont essayer de gagner Nottingham. Prends tous les hommes et installent des barrages. Ils ne doivent jamais rentrer !

William hocha la tête et s'inclina devant son seigneur.

\- Il sera fait selon vos ordres Lord Hartford.

Puis, il tourna les talons et sortit de la salle de réception. Hartford tourna la tête vers l'extérieur. La recherche des fuyards avait duré une partie de la journée. Il fallait que les barrages soient organisés avant la nuit. Il refusait de les perdre ! Il devait les tuer !


	3. Chapter 3

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du film.**

**J'avais eu cette idée en réfléchissant au thème estival d'un groupe dans lequel je me trouve, mais elle a pris de l'ampleur et donc j'ai décidé de l'aborder différemment et ça a donné cette petite fic.**

**POST-FILM : Robin a été choisi par le Roi pour se rendre chez Lord Hartford afin de lui demander de renouveler son serment d'allégeance à son égard. Inséparable depuis qu'il lui a avoué la vérité, Will est aussi du voyage, mais tout ne se passera tout à fait comme prévu.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**LES ENVOYES DU ROI**_

_**Chapitre 3**_

La douleur qui se diffusa dans tout son corps lui arracha un gémissement plaintif dés que Will tenta d'ouvrir les yeux. Sa poitrine le brûlait et sa tête martelait avec une telle violence qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle allait littéralement exploser. Il referma donc les yeux tout aussi vite, cherchant à maitriser cette douleur qui était en train de le terrasser. Malgré tous ses efforts, il n'y parvint pas vraiment et se résolu à rouvrir les yeux. Avoir mal comme cela signifiait au moins que pour le moment, il était en vie. C'était déjà une victoire en soit, même si la souffrance était en train de le terrasser sournoisement.

Sa vue était encore floue en partie et il observa des formes vertes se balancer au gré du vent au-dessus de sa tête. Des branches ? Oui, il était dans la forêt. Il était en train de fuir. Il devait se relever.

Le jeune homme poussa donc sur les bras pour s'asseoir, mais le regretta aussitôt. La douleur qui émana de son dos le fit hurler et il s'écroula à la renverse sur le sol Son corps fut pris de tremblement et il porta ses doigts à son côté droit d'où émanait une vague de douleur supérieure aux autres. Doucement, il leva la main pour la faire passer dans son champ de vision redevenu plus net et il fut surpris de la voir se mettre à trembler tout autant que de voir ses doigts se tinter de rouge. Il était blessé ?

Will ferma les yeux et chercha à donner un minimum de cohérence à ses idées totalement désordonnées. Oui, il était blessé, rien de bien méchant à la base, mais la chute lourde et violente venait apparemment d'aggraver son état. Il frissonna, se rappelant du buisson, de la pente trop raide et de la main de son frère tentant de le rattraper.

Son frère ? Malgré son état, Will sursauta. Il n'était pas seul. Il y avait son frère là, quelque part avec lui. Il ne pouvait pas rester là à ne rien faire ! Il était tombé lui aussi et il y avait des rochers partout. Peut-être qu'il était blessé… Peut-être qu'il avait besoin d'aide !

Tentant de ne pas se laisser déborder par ses douleurs, Will serra les dents et parvint à s'asseoir. Ses côtes protestèrent et son changement de position lui entraîna des vertiges, mais il tint bon. Ses doigts se cramponnèrent après la racine d'un arbre qui jaillissait en créant une forme bizarre et il tenta la manœuvre périlleuse de regarder autour de lui. Sa nuque était raide et lui faisait mal, mais cela ne fut rien en comparaison de la peur qui lui broya le ventre lorsqu'il aperçut le corps de son frère, étendu inerte dans une position étrange entre des rochers.

\- Robin !

Sa voix était étranglée, presque méconnaissable, mais le sentiment d'angoisse était bien palpable. De plus, il finit de s'élever lorsque ce dernier ne répondit pas à sa supplique.

\- Robin ?

Toujours rien… Pas le moindre geste, pas le moindre grognement. La terreur de Will finit d'atteindre son paroxysme et le jeune homme trouva la force de finir de se redresser. A moitié à quatre pattes, il parvint à progresser en direction de son frère, gémissant de douleur, mais se concentrant pour ne pas perdre connaissance. Ce n'était pas le moment. Robin avait besoin de lui !

En gémissant, le souffle court, il parvint à atteindre son frère et se laissa tomber à genoux à ses côtés.

\- Robin ?

Son aîné ne lui répondit pas. Le sang baignait son visage et un coup d'œil à sa jambe droite lui fit rapidement comprendre qu'elle s'était brisée dans sa chute.

\- Robin ?

Les doigts de Will effleurèrent la joue de son frère, qu'il tenta de réveiller.

\- Allez Robin, ouvre les yeux !

Mais ce dernier ne réagit pas. Totalement bouleversé, Will redressa la tête en direction du sommet de la pente. Elle était raide, escarpée. Il ne pourrait pas remonter sur le sentier en portant quelqu'un de son poids, surtout dans son état. Alors, il baissa de nouveau les yeux et murmura.

\- Robin. Je t'en prie, réveille-toi ! Je ne pourrais jamais te remonter là haut tout seul. Réveille-toi ! Je t'en prie ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Robin !

Malgré toutes ses suppliques, Robin ne bougea pas. Son coup à la tête avait été violent et Will se mit à craindre le pire. Ses mains se mirent à trembler de nouveau et il s'écroula en avant sur son frère. Sa tête se posa sur sa poitrine et il agrippa sa tunique à pleine main, se mettant à pleurer tout en murmurant.

\- Robin ! Non ! Je t'en prie. Ne m'abandonne pas ! Pardon !

Le jeune homme avait l'impression que tout son monde était en train de se déliter. Son grand frère s'était blessé dans la chute, gravement, et il n'avait pas la force de le sauver. Il était trop mal en point, trop faible… Il allait le perdre. Les tremblements finirent de secouer son corps épuisé et il faillit même perdre connaissance, avant de percevoir le léger tremblement sous sa joue et la main qui se posa sur ses cheveux.

\- Will…

En entendant la voix de son aîné, le jeune homme se redressa d'un bond et braqua ses yeux en larmes dans ceux de son frère. Robin était à demi conscient. Ses yeux étaient durs à ouvrir entièrement et il trouva sa peau bien trop blanche, mais il était conscient. Ce simple constat lui redonna un coup de fouet et il se força à lui sourire pour cacher son inquiétude.

\- Eh ! ça ne va pas de me faire peur comme ça !

\- Désolé… Quelle chute ! Marmonna Robin en tentant de se redresser, mais ses côtes meurtries et sa jambe brisée lui arrachèrent un cri.

Will, se moquant de ses propres douleurs, se jeta sur son frère pour le récupérer dans ses bras. Il le cala contre lui en l'immobilisant et le berça avec douceur contre sa poitrine.

\- Chut… Ne fais pas de gestes brusques. Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi avant. Tout ira bien.

\- Will… murmura son frère à demi inconscient.

\- Je suis là. Je m'occupe de toi grand frère, je suis là.

Avec douceur, Will rallongea délicatement son frère sur le sol et lui caressa avec tendresse la joue.

\- Ne t'endors pas. Je suis juste à côté.

\- Fais attention, ils sont peut-être encore là.

\- Non, je ne pense pas… Répondit Will en observant les environs. Ils doivent nous penser mort. Reste conscient.

Galvanisé par le fait de devoir prendre soin de son frère, Will parvint à se redresser et se rapprocha en titubant du ruisseau au bord duquel il se laissa tomber à genoux. Un violent vertige s'empara de lui et il faillit plonger tête première dans l'eau, mais il se rattrapa et plongea ses mains dans l'eau. Elle était fraiche et lui entraîna un léger frémissement de bien-être. Avant de s'occuper de son frère, il s'aspergea le visage, lissa ses cheveux en arrière et but quelques gorgées. Puis il défit son gilet le trempa dans l'eau et revint vers son frère. Une violente angoisse remonta en lui quand il constata qu'il avait fermé les yeux.

\- Hey Robin !

Il le secoua doucement et son frère ouvrit de nouveau les yeux. Il accueillit son effort par un sourire, heureux de le voir toujours conscient.

\- Surtout ne t'endors pas, dit-il en épongeant le sang sur ses joues et sa tête.

Une fois que le visage de Robin fut débarrassé de tout ce sang, il était toujours aussi blanc, mais Will avait moins peur d'une fin tragique. La coupure dans son cuir chevelu ne lui paraissait pas plus grave que celle qui lui barrait le crâne, souvenir de sa chute du haut d'un arbre quand il était enfant. Maintenant, il devait s'occuper de sa jambe.

Will se redressa donc de nouveau, titubant une nouvelle fois. Son corps était tout aussi épuisé que celui de son frère, mais il devait prendre soin de lui. Il fit quelques pas en regardant le sol, mais, ne trouvant pas ce qu'il se rapprochant d'un arbre et tira son poignard qu'il avait par bonheur conservé malgré la violence de la chute. D'un geste sec, il trancha deux branches et revint en direction de son frère. Tout en lui souriant, il se laissa tomber à côté de lui pour examiner sa jambe.

\- La fracture semble impressionnante, mais elle est nette.

\- Tu as l'air de t'y connaître.

\- Disons, que j'ai appris à prendre soin de moi, répliqua son frère en s'agenouilla devant sa jambe.

Il observa la fracture et redressa la tête.

\- Par contre, je risque de te faire mal, dit-il en taillant un morceau de bois qu'il lui tendit.

Robin lui prit des mains avec un air suspicieux.

\- Est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que je pense ?

\- Nous ne savons pas où ils sont alors inutile de les alerter, tu ne penses pas ? Mord dans ce truc le temps que je remette ta jambe en place.

\- Je ne sais pas si…

\- Tu préfères devenir Robin des Bois le boiteux ? Pas sûr que Marianne apprécie.

Robin grommela et accepta de mettre le bout de bois entre ses dents. Il venait à peine de le faire que Will redressa brutalement sa jambe. Son cri étouffé résonna dans la forêt et il perdit connaissance à cause de la souffrance. Will frémit. Il avait voulu agir vite pour qu'il n'ait pas le temps de cogiter, mais la douleur avait été trop violente.

D'un geste rapide, il lui retira le bout de bois entre les dents et utilisa son gilet coupé en bande et les bouts de bois pour lui faire une attelle. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il reprit un autre morceau de bois et le creusa rapidement pour en faire une petite coupelle qu'il remplit d'eau.

Avec précaution, il revint vers son frère et lui redressa la tête pour le faire boire. Assez facilement, il parvint à lui faire avaler plusieurs coupelles, ce qui le rassura. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il le redressa pour le mettre assis et glissa ses mains sous ses épaules pour le tirer un peu plus loin, tentant d'ignorer les douleurs que cela déclenchèrent en lui, comme si tout son corps était en train de protester sous l'effort.

Sur la gauche, un rocher dépassait de la pente, créant un petit abri naturel. Will aurait bien aimé pouvoir sortir de cette forêt, mais son frère n'était pas en état, la nuit allait bientôt tombée et il était épuisé.

Une fois qu'il eut installé son aîné en position semi assise sous l'abri de fortune, il se laissa tomber à côté de lui et posa une main sur son front. Il ne semblait pas chaud, ce qui le rassura. Un long frisson remonta le long de son échine et le jeune homme se laissa tomber avec prudence contre l'épaule de son frère. Il avait besoin de prendre du repos lui aussi. Alors, il se blottit un peu plus contre son flanc et laissa ses yeux se fermer.

La nuit tombait doucement autour d'eux. Elle était fraîche et Will aurait bien allumer un feu, mais rien ne pouvait le renseigner sur la présence ou non de leurs poursuivants, alors ce n'était pas le moment de les alerter de manière aussi bête. Il se contenta donc de se blottir un peu plus contre Robin en serrant ses bras sur sa poitrine pour se tenir chaud. Puis, il laissa ses yeux se fermer. Il était si épuisé. Il aurait aimé veiller pour pouvoir surveiller son frère, mais il se sentait exténué. La nuit tombait. Il pouvait bien s'accorder quelques heures.

En s'abandonnant à sa fatigue, il pria pour que son frère aille mieux au réveil et se laissa dériver. Il était utopique de penser que quelqu'un se rende compte qu'ils étaient en danger. Pour se sortir de là, ils allaient ne devoir compter que sur eux même. Hartford était dangereux. Ils devaient tous deux reprendre des forces.

Totalement à bout, Will s'endormit contre son frère en seulement quelque secondes. En plus, maintenant qu'il était un peu rassuré sur son état, il se sentait patraque. Une douleur sourdre remontait le long de sa poitrine. Il devait vraiment dormir. Au matin, il irait mieux. Alors que la nuit se fit plus sombre, le vent se leva un peu, faisant voleter les feuilles autour des deux frères blessés.


	4. Chapter 4

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du film.**

**J'avais eu cette idée en réfléchissant au thème estival d'un groupe dans lequel je me trouve, mais elle a pris de l'ampleur et donc j'ai décidé de l'aborder différemment et ça a donné cette petite fic.**

**POST-FILM : Robin a été choisi par le Roi pour se rendre chez Lord Hartford afin de lui demander de renouveler son serment d'allégeance à son égard. Inséparable depuis qu'il lui a avoué la vérité, Will est aussi du voyage, mais tout ne se passera tout à fait comme prévu.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**LES ENVOYES DU ROI**_

_**Chapitre 4**_

Par la fenêtre de sa salle de réception privée, Hartford fixait la Lune. Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Locksley et son bâtard de frère avaient fuies au nez et à la barbe de ses hommes. Ces derniers ratissaient bien les environs, mais ils ne parvenaient à trouver la moindre trace des deux hommes. C'était comme s'ils s'étaient totalement évaporé et ça, il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Il avait besoin de temps pour disparaître !

Agacé, il se dirigea d'un bon en direction de la sortie de la salle, se trouvant nez à nez avec son capitaine quoi, apparemment venait l'entretenir de l'avancée de ses recherches. Hartford fronça les sourcils.

\- Je désespérais de vous revoir. Dites-moi que vous m'amenez leurs têtes !

William hocha négativement la tête ce qui ne plu pas à son seigneur.

\- Les barrages ne donnent rien ?

\- Non, mais ils sont peut-être toujours dans la forêt.

\- Alors dans ce cas continuez à la fouiller, je veux les voir morts dés demain. Le Roi ne doit jamais savoir les liens que j'avais avec le shérif de Nottingham.

OooooO

La nuit prenait fin. Les rayons du soleil passaient entre les branchages et caressèrent les joues des deux frères recroquevillés l'un contre l'autre. Un éclat lumineux, plus marquant que les autres baigna les paupières de Robin qui frémit et se réveilla en sursautant doucement. Une vague de douleur remonta de sa jambe et de ses côtes, lui arrachant un léger cri. Il frémit et referma les yeux le temps de reprendre pied avec la réalité. Pour lui éviter des séquelles plus graves, Will avait réduit sa fracture, mais il n'avait pas encaissé la douleur, perdant connaissance. Will… Dans le brouillard douloureux de ce moment il avait trouvé son frère blême et épuisé lui aussi, c'était sans doute pour cela qu'il était là, écroulé contre lui.

Après l'avoir soigné, il l'avait tiré à l'abri pour la nuit. Un geste appréciable qui leur avait évité d'être trempés de rosée. Il faisait si froid et humide en ce moment. L'hiver arrivaient lentement. Robin appréciait la chaleur du corps de son frère blottit contre lui.

Il l'observa quelques instants dormir profondément puis soupira. Il ne pouvait le regarder pendant des heures. Leurs ennemis étaient là, quelque part. Ils les recherchaient pour les tuer et ils ne pouvaient pas rester ici. Robin avait toujours mal, mais il se sentait la force de tenter de se lever. Will serait là pour le soutenir de toute façon. Will dont il secoua doucement l'épaule pour le réveiller.

\- Will ? Réveille-toi. Will ?

Il le secoua un peu plus fort et n'obtint pas de réponses. Une désagréable impression se mit à lui nouer le ventre. Il dormait n'est-ce pas ?

\- Will !

Sa main glissa à sa joue et Robin fit un bon. Sa peau était brûlante, véritablement brûlante malgré l'environnement frais qui les entourait. Il la pressa plus fort tout en continuant à l'appeler, mais n'obtint pas plus de réactions.

Le jeune noble sentit son cœur s'emballait pendant que le désespoir était en train de grandir en lui.

\- Will !

Avec précaution, Robin tenta de se redresser. Sa jambe le fit gémir de douleur, mais il parvint à allonger doucement son jeune frère sur le sol tout en s'écroulant à demi-assis à ses côtés.

\- Will ! Réveille-toi petit frère ! Allez !

La panique qui était en train de se saisir de lui gommait même toutes les douleurs que Robin ressentaient. Sous sa main, sa peau était brûlante, signe que la fièvre était en train de le ronger et se n'était pas bon signe.

\- Will !

Le regard de son frère balaya le corps de son cadet, cherchant à comprendre de quoi il pouvait souffrir et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur sa tunique. Une tunique imbibait de sang. Il était blessé ?

Nerveusement, Robin souleva la tunique de son petit frère et ne put retenir un haut le cœur. Dans la chute, la plaie qui n'était au départ qu'une égratignure s'était profondément ouverte à cause d'un coup. Un des nombreux coups reçus à son torse sur lequel était en train de se former de grands hématomes violets. Avec douceur, Robin plaqua une main sur l'un d'eux. Il était chaud, mais surtout il perçut ses cotes brisées et comprit pourquoi son jeune frère semblait avoir tant de mal à respirer de manière régulière.

Le cœur de Robin se serra. Il avait prit soin de lui en y jetant toutes ses forces, oubliant de s'occuper de lui. Ce n'était pas comme ça que tout devait marcher. C'était lui l'aîné ! Le grand frère qui devait prendre soin de son cadet. Robin se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le front de son frère.

\- Je suis là Will.

Il se redressa, lui pressant un peu plus la joue et sursauta avec lui lorsque ce dernier reprit connaissance. Will gémit et se cambra. Il avait mal, tellement mal et ses poumons qui lui donnaient l'impression de ne plus fonctionner. Il émit une série de plainte de douleur et sursauta de nouveau lorsque des mains un peu rugueuses ses plaquèrent sur sa joue.

\- Je suis là tu sais.

\- Robin…

Le jeune homme était heureux de voir que son frère semblait aller mieux, mais lui avait l'impression désagréable que son cœur était en train de battre trop irrégulièrement pour qu'il sorte de cette ravine. Tant pis, c'était Robin qui avait de l'importance, Robin qui avait une femme qui l'attendait, des amis et des devoirs. C'était Robin qui devait survivre. Le jeune homme cligna des yeux et braqua son regard vert fiévreux sur celui de son aîné.

\- Sauve-toi… Ils ne doivent pas être loin… Sauve-toi…

Will laissa ses yeux se fermer, mais Robin plongea sur lui et l'empêcha de sombrer en le forçant à ouvrir de nouveau les yeux par deux petites claques sur sa joue.

\- Ne perds pas connaissance.

Le jeune homme frémit et fit l'effort de lui obéir. Son regard vert se braqua dans les yeux bleus de son aîné et il rassembla ses forces pour lui murmurer.

\- Ne reste pas là… Ils sont sans doute toujours en train de nous chercher. Je suis sûr que tu peux atteindre le village…

\- Will…

\- Dépêche-toi, murmura le jeune homme dont les yeux se refermaient tout seul.

\- Non ! S'exclama Robin en pressant sa joue. Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais te laisser là ?

\- Tu ne pourras pas me porter avec tes blessures et… Je ne peux pas tenir sur mes jambes… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive…

Will se cabra de douleur et Robin glissa une main sous sa nuque pour le ramener vers lui et le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Moi je sais ce qu'il t'arrive, murmura Robin au bord des larmes. Tu as pris soin de moi, mais tu ne t'es pas occupé de toi. Ta blessure s'est aggravé dans la chute et elle s'infecte. Tes cotes brisées t'empêchent de respirer normalement, mais je suis là… Mais je suis là. Je vais m'occuper de toi. Tu m'entends ? Will ?

Robin manipula doucement la tête de son frère.

\- Will ?

Mais ce dernier ne lui répondit pas. Trop mal en point, il venait de nouveau de perdre connaissance dans ses bras. Robin se mit à trembler pendant que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

\- Non ! Allez Will… Ne fais pas ça… J'aurais dû t'écouter… Reste avec moi petit frère.

OoooO

D'un pas rapide, Marianne traversa les couloirs de son château et jaillit dans la cour, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Les nouvelles qu'elle venait de recevoir d'un message envoyé expressément de Nottingham pour la prévenir étaient tellement alarmantes qu'elle avait de la peine à garder son calme.

Son regard balaya la cours à la recherche d'Azeem qui lui avait expliqué qu'il allait installer un nouveau système de poulies, moins contraignant, pour son puits. Le Maure était effectivement là, aidant les gens de son domaine à mettre en place son idée.

D'un pas tout aussi rapide, Marianne traversa la cours et posa une main sur le bras de son ami. Ce dernier sursauta de la sentir si pressée et se retourna vers elle avec un air étonné.

\- Vous avez un problème dame Marianne ?

\- Je viens de recevoir une affreuse nouvelle. Je ne sais pas quoi faire !

\- Quelle nouvelle ?

\- L'un des conjurés arrêté par le Roi Richard vient de livrer le nom de tous mes nobles en contact avec le shérif qu'il connaissait, pour s'éviter la décapitation.

\- Un nom est sorti en particulier ?

\- Oui… Lord Hartford.

\- Hartford ? Le seigneur que Robin et Will sont allés visités pour lui faire répéter son vœu d'allégeance à votre Roi ?

\- Celui-là même !

\- Vous craigniez pour leurs vies ?

\- Je suis terrorisées Azeem et si jamais il décidait de les tuer.

\- Ce serait imprudent, non ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Je suis si inquiète !

\- Je vous comprends. Cela est bien normal. Si vous voulez je peux me rentre à leur rencontre ?

\- J'ai écris une lettre pour le Roi, si vous lui remettez à Nottingham, je pense qu'il laissera un certains nombre de ses hommes vous accompagner.

Azeem hocha la tête.

\- Oui, faisons comme ça. Ne vous en faites pas, je vais vous les ramener.

OoooO

En se traînant au bord de l'eau, Robin avait attrapé un bout de bois assez long pour lui faire une béquille, ce qui lui avait permis de se lever et de marcher un peu mieux. Il avait à son tour imbibé d'eau une partie de son gilet déchiré en bande pour nettoyer la blessure sur le ventre de son frère. Même inconscient, il le sentait se crisper de douleur et il serra les dents pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer.

Un choc violent, sans doute avec un rocher avait cruellement aggravé son état. La plaie ouverte avait été en contact avec la terre et le sol. Entre le tissu et les particules terreuses qui avaient été collés par son sang, elle était déjà mauvaise.

Robin commença par la nettoyer, cherchant à se rappeler ce qu'Azeem lui avait expliqué lorsqu'ils avaient pris soins ensembles des tortures infligées à son frère par le shérif.

Il devait retirer tout ce qui pourrait être sujet à infection. Robin attrapa donc le poignard de son frère et lutta contre la boule au ventre qui était en train de se nouer en lui.

De la pointe de la lame, il retira les lambeaux de tissus, la terre et supprima les chairs nécrosées par l'infection et le pus. Le corps de Will se cabra sous la douleur et il gémit tout en restant inconscient. Robin déglutit. Il était en train de lui faire mal. Il le savait et le sang rouge qui coula à nouveau de la plaie finit de le faire se sentir mal à l'aise.

Cependant, il devait le faire. Il était question de sa vie ! En se concentrant, il nettoya toute la plaie avant de lui faire un solide bandage. Pendant toute la manœuvre, Will ne se réveilla pas. Il était faible et sa fièvre était toujours aussi brûlante.

Une fois qu'il eut finit de prendre soin de lui, Robin redressa la tête. Avec son frère inconscient et une jambe dans cet état, il lui serait impossible de remonter. Par contre, peut-être quand suivant le petit ruisseau il pourrait sortir de la forêt. Ils avaient besoin d'aide. Il ne pouvait pas rester là ! Seulement, cela allait nécessiter une certaines organisation.

Il fit passer le bras de son gauche de son frère sur son épaule et l'attacha par le poignet à sa ceinture pour qu'il ne puisse pas glisser. De cette manière, il pouvait le tenir par la taille d'une seule main, l'autre servant pour sa béquille. Maladroitement, il parvint à se redresser, s'évitant de peu la chute, et à se stabiliser.

Une fois que ce fut fait, il souffla et entreprit de se mettre en marche. Tout son corps protestait et sa poitrine lui faisait mal aussi, mais il ne pouvait pas rester là, il devait sortir de cette forêt et trouver de l'aide. La vie de son frère était en jeu et il lui avait promis de ne jamais l'abandonner.


	5. Chapter 5

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du film.**

**J'avais eu cette idée en réfléchissant au thème estival d'un groupe dans lequel je me trouve, mais elle a pris de l'ampleur et donc j'ai décidé de l'aborder différemment et ça a donné cette petite fic.**

**POST-FILM : Robin a été choisi par le Roi pour se rendre chez Lord Hartford afin de lui demander de renouveler son serment d'allégeance à son égard. Inséparable depuis qu'il lui a avoué la vérité, Will est aussi du voyage, mais tout ne se passera tout à fait comme prévu.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**LES ENVOYES DU ROI**_

_**Chapitre 5**_

Robin laissa échapper un gémissement plaintif, pendant qu'il manqua de peu de s'écrouler lourdement. Heureusement, il eut la présence d'esprit de se laisser tomber contre un arbre pour se caler. Chuter n'était pas une bonne idée. Cela entraînerait Will avec lui et avec le poids de son frère et ses propres blessures, il ne serait plus capable de se relever. Exténué par l'effort, il ferma les yeux et se mit à trembler doucement.

Tout son corps lui faisait mal et le sang martelait violemment à ses tempes, lui entraînant un mal de tête atroce. Malgré l'aide de la branche qui lui servait de béquille, sa jambe le faisait de plus en plus souffrir. Les choses étaient claires, il avait besoin de se reposer et de prendre soin de lui, mais Robin refusait de s'arrêter. Son petit frère était toujours écroulé contre son flan, inerte et de plus en plus blanc. Il sentait la chaleur de son souffle sur sa peau. Cela le terrifiait et le rassurait en même temps. Il était terrifié de le sentir aussi fiévreux, mais il était rassuré parce qu'il était en vie et qu'il ferait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour le sauver.

Cela impliquait de sortir de cette forêt à tout prix et de trouver de l'aide le plus rapidement possible. Alors, même s'il devait y laisser les dernières forces qui lui restaient, il ne reculerait pas. Il continuerait à marcher. Son frère était mince mais il n'était pas maigre. Il pesait un certain poids et il commençait à avoir des crampes dans tous les muscles. Toutefois, cette légère pause venait de lui apporter une bonne nouvelle. En effet, il venait aussi de repérer que le petit ruisseau semblait enfin sortir des sous-bois. Le jeune noble reprit espoir. Au moins, il avait fait le bon choix en suivant ce ruisseau. Ignorant les protestations douloureuses de son corps, il s'arracha à l'appui de l'arbre, chancela dangereusement, mais parvint à se stabiliser.

Au prix d'un effort qui faillit le terrasser, il reprit sa marche et progressa lentement en direction de la sortie. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il y parvint. La campagne se dessinait à perte de vue devant lui et il y avait un sentier en contrebas. Un sentier qui semblait mener à un village s'il en jugeait par la fumée qui s'élevait de derrière la petite butte. Robin se sentit galvanisé par cette perspective et tenta d'accélérer le pas. En suivant le sentier, il arriverait à ce village ou cette ferme et il trouverait forcément quelqu'un pour les aider. Cependant, il devait faire attention, leurs ennemis étaient peut-être encore dans le coin. Ce n'était pas le moment de manquer de prudence.

De plus, il se sentait de plus en plus épuisé. Son corps était à deux doigts de le lâcher. Alors, il serra les dents et tenta de se concentrer. Rejoindre le sentier fut périlleux. Les pierres roulaient sous ses pieds et il faillit perdre l'équilibre à plusieurs reprises, il serra les dents et tenta de finir de descendre la petite pente, mais soudain il s'immobilisa, scrutant l'horizon pour savoir s'il ne venait pas rêver. En effet, il venait de percevoir des bruits de pas de chevaux. Les sabots résonnaient sur le sentier même s'il ne voyait pas encore la monture.

Désespéré à l'idée de se jeter dans les bras de l'ennemi, Robin regarda autour de lui pour trouver une cachette. Il venait de dépasser un épais buisson qui pourrait peut-être leur permettre de passer inaperçu et il tenta de le rejoindre le plus rapidement possible.

Trop paniqué, il glissa sur ses pierres et perdit l'équilibre. Robin tenta bien de se rattraper, mais il roula lourdement dans la pente en tenant Will toujours inerte.

En glapissant de douleur, il heurta violemment le sentier en contrebas. Il tourna la tête vers son frère, inquiet pour lui, mais ne finit pas son geste. L'abime le happa d'un coup, le faisant plonger dans l'inconscience et livrant les corps des deux frères à la première personne qui passerait sur le sentier.

OoooO

La douleur était telle que Robin ne put s'empêcher de gémir pendant qu'il reprenait lentement connaissance. Il fut perdu l'espace d'un instant et chercha à se rappeler de ce qu'il s'était passé. Les bruits des sabots et sa lourd chute en tentant de se cacher lui revinrent rapidement en mémoire. Le jeune noble avait eu peur que cela annonce l'apparition de leurs poursuivants, pourtant il n'était pas dans un cachot froid et humide.

Son corps reposait sur une paillasse un peu dure, mais confortable et le plafond au-dessus de lui était en bois et en paille. Non, cela ne ressemblait pas à une prison. Robin gémit doucement une nouvelle fois et tenta de tourner la tête pour mieux appréhender son environnement. Cela lui déclencha un vertige assez désagréable, mais dans ce brouillard douloureux, il remarqua que son frère était là, étendu sur la paillasse.

Robin maîtrisa sa douleur et tendit la main en direction de ce dernier. Ses doigts effleurèrent sa joue. Elle était chaude, mais moins qu'à un certain moment et il la pressa plus fort, tout en murmurant.

\- Will ?

Son cadet ne lui répondit pas, mais en revanche une voix féminine le fit.

\- Sa fièvre est préoccupante, je ne pense pas qu'il vous réponde.

Robin sursauta et tourna la tête dans l'autre sens. Le sourire d'une jeune femme brune d'une trentaine d'années accueillit ses efforts. Elle se rapprocha et vint s'asseoir sur le bord de sa paillasse en tenant un gobelet. Avec douceur, elle passa une main dans le dos de Robin pour qu'il puisse se redresser et lui tendit le gobelet. Ce dernier ne le fit pas proposer deux fois et bu avec avidité l'eau qu'elle lui donnait. La jeune femme le laissa faire puis, l'aida à se rallonger.

\- Vous avez besoin de repos mon seigneur.

Robin parut surpris et la jeune femme lui sourit.

\- Vos vêtements, vos armes, je me doute bien que vous n'appartenez pas aux gens du peuple. Je m'appelle Maggy, mon mari vous a trouvé sur le sentier en revenant du marché. Il vous a installé dans la carriole et vous a ramené ici vous et votre ami.

\- C'est mon petit frère, murmura Robin. Il a essayé de me prévenir que nous étions en danger, mais je ne l'ai pas cru et maintenant… je suis en train de le perdre, murmura Robin au bord des larmes en tendant la main pour prendre celle de Will.

\- Chut. Il ne faut pas désespéré. Que vous ait-il arrivé ?

\- Hartford, répondit simplement Robin.

\- Alors c'est bien vous que ses hommes recherchent dans toute la région.

\- Il a voulu nous tuer, mais je n'arrive pas à me l'expliquer.

\- Il n'est pas du genre à s'embarrasser de sentiments. Ses punitions sont exemplaires et il ne faut pas dire grand-chose pour le mettre en colère.

\- Mais nous sommes des envoyés royaux, le roi Richard Cœur de Lion en personne nous a confié la mission de venir à sa rencontre.

\- Je ne saurai pas vous dire ce qu'il lui ait passé par la tête mon seigneur, ce que je sais c'est que vous êtes tous deux gravement blessés. Je vais vous préparer quelque chose à manger pour que vous puissiez reprendre des forces.

Robin hocha la tête. Lui aussi ne se l'expliquer par réellement, à moins que Hartford soit aussi un complice caché du shérif et qu'il ait prit peur en les voyant arriver chez lui. C'était la seule réponse logique, mais elle le fit frémir. Le shérif semblait avoir tissé une importante toiles d'ennemis et ils n'étaient pas prêt de savoir à qui il fallait faire confiance ou pas.

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, Maggy s'était levée du bord de la paillasse pour repartir en direction de sa table où elle se remit à cuisiner.

\- Je me suis permise de refaire le pansement de votre jambe brisée et le bandage de la blessure de votre frère. J'ai appliqué une pommade de ma préparation et sa fièvre a un peu baissée, mais pas suffisamment.

\- Merci pour vos soins Maggy. Je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissant.

\- Je ne pouvais faire autrement, je ne peux pas ne pas tendre la main à deux hommes blessés et dans la détresse.

\- Je m'appelle Robin… Robin de Locksley.

La femme redressa brusquement la tête l'observant avec de grands yeux étonnés.

\- Robin des Bois ?

L'intéressé esquissa un sourire tout en tentant de se redresser pour s'asseoir. Pourquoi cela l'étonnait-il encore ? Il y avait effectivement de fortes chances pour que son histoire ait fait le tour des campagnes avoisinantes.

\- Je n'ai plus besoin de l'être maintenant que le shérif est mort. Le Roi ne craint plus pour son trône.

\- Peut-être, mais je ne pensais pas me retrouver face à vous un jour et surtout dans ses conditions. C'est donc pour cela que Hartford vous recherche avec un tel acharnement. Peut-être que si vous en avez la force, vous pourriez rédigez un message que je ferais porter par mon fils aîné.

\- Cette mission risque d'être périlleuse d'après ce que vous me dites.

\- Ses hommes vous recherchent. Ils ne penseront pas à un message.

\- Je refuse de vous faire prendre des risques et…

Robin se tut brutalement. A côté de lui, Will venait de frissonner et ses yeux s'ouvraient doucement pendant qu'un grognement de douleur faible, mais déchirant se former au creux de sa gorge. Il souffrait, mais il était en train de reprendre connaissance et c'était une bonne nouvelle.

En effet, dans un brouillard fiévreux et douloureux, Will parvint à finir d'ouvrir les yeux. Il se sentait mal et nauséeux. Sa vue était trouble et il était toujours autant fatigué, mais il tenta l'effort de se redresser. La douleur qui le déchira en deux presque aussitôt, lui arracha un cri et il s'écroula de nouveau sur le dos en haletant de douleur.

Il gémit plaintivement et faillit reprendre connaissance, mais il perçut une main se glisser sous sa nuque. Elle la pressa doucement pendant qu'une autre main l'agrippait pour l'installer dans les bras de quelqu'un. Une personne qu'il reconnut à l'odeur de sa peau et à la tendresse de ses gestes.

\- Rob'…in…

Sa voix était rauque et difficile à sortir. En réponse à ses efforts, la mains de son frère lui caressa doucement la joue.

\- Oui, je suis là Will. Je suis là.

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, parvenant enfin à la rendre moins floue. D'un coup d'œil, il détailla son environnement : la maison d'un fermier apparemment. Ils étaient donc sortis de ce bois ? Mais comment ?

La main de Robin lui caressa un peu plus la joue et Will posa son regard sur lui. Il apprécia le sourire doux de son frère, même s'il le trouva pâle et épuisé lui aussi.

\- Tu nous as sorti de la forêt ? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- Oui… Nous sommes à l'abri pour le moment. Maggy et son époux nous sont venus en aide.

La jeune femme se rapprocha de nouveau de la paillasse pour tendre un gobelet à Robin. Celui-ci lui prit des mains avec gratitudes et le porta aux lèvres de son frère. Ce dernier but avec avidité avant de se laisser retomber dans les bras de son frère. Il se sentait malade, mais en sécurité… Alors, il ferma un peu les yeux pour tenter de s'endormir, blottit contre son frère, mais des bruits étranges lui parvinrent soudainement de l'extérieur. Des bruits qui alertèrent aussi Maggy et Robin. Des chocs, des grognements, tout cela n'était pas normal.

La jeune femme bondit sur ses pieds au moment où la porte de sa maison s'ouvrit brutalement et en grand. Des hommes en armes propulsèrent à l'intérieur un jeune homme qui s'écroula à genoux sur le sol, haletant. Du sang coulait de son arcade sourcilière et Maggy poussa un hurlement avant de se jeter à genoux à côté de lui.

\- Adam !

Elle noua ses bras autour de lui pour le protéger des soldats et l'entendit lui murmurer à l'oreille.

\- Je suis désolé mon amour, quelqu'un nous a dénoncé. Ils les recherchent.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien, se contentant de le serrer contre elle pendant que William entrait à son tour dans la pièce. Il jeta un coup d'œil dédaigneux au jeune couple de fermier avant de s'arrêter sur Robin, qui tenait toujours Will dans ses bras.

\- Bien ! Voilà donc où étaient mes fuyards !

Robin frémit et aurait bien voulu se lever, mais il tenait toujours Will effondré contre lui et sa jambe le tirait. William baissa les yeux sur le couple.

\- Ces deux hommes sont des ennemis de notre seigneur. Vous ne pouvez les aider et croire que nous passerons sur cette trahison.

\- Je vous prie, dit Maggy. Nous ne savions pas.

\- Je ne peux vous croire ! Et vous allez devoir répondre de vos actes !

William se tourna vers ses hommes, affichant un sourire sadique pendant qu'il leur lança.

\- Tuez tout le monde et brûlez cette ferme !


	6. Epilogue

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du film.**

**J'avais eu cette idée en réfléchissant au thème estival d'un groupe dans lequel je me trouve, mais elle a pris de l'ampleur et donc j'ai décidé de l'aborder différemment et ça a donné cette petite fic.**

**POST-FILM : Robin a été choisi par le Roi pour se rendre chez Lord Hartford afin de lui demander de renouveler son serment d'allégeance à son égard. Inséparable depuis qu'il lui a avoué la vérité, Will est aussi du voyage, mais tout ne se passera tout à fait comme prévu.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**LES ENVOYES DU ROI**_

_**Epilogue**_

Aux ordres de leur chef, les soldats sourirent et se rapprochèrent de Maggy et de son mari pendant que deux autres entraient dans la maison en cramponnant fermement deux enfants. Il y avait un petit garçon d'une douzaine d'année et une petite fille un peu plus jeune. Dés qu'ils les lâchèrent, les deux enfants coururent en direction de leurs parents et la famille se serra dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant que les soldats se faisaient de plus en plus menaçants.

Robin frémit de rage et tenta la périlleuse manœuvre de se redresser pour les défendre. Ces gens qui venaient de les aider ne pouvaient pas périr de cette odieuse manière.

\- Je vous interdis de les toucher !

William se retourna vers lui tout en ricanant.

\- Tu te crois chez toi ton altesse ? Ce sont les terres de Lord Hartford, il appliqua sa justice.

\- Ce n'est pas la justice et nous sommes des envoyés du Roi d'Angleterre ! Répliqua Robin en parvenant à claudiquer jusqu'à lui tout en tenant une main sur sa jambe raide. S'en prendre à nous c'est s'en prendre au Roi !

\- La belle affaire ! Il ne pense à l'Angleterre que lorsque son trône est en danger. Il préfère de loin sa résidence continentale. Nous ne sommes rien pour lui ! Pourquoi serait-il quelque chose à nos yeux ?

\- Hartford était en affaire avec le shérif ?

William répondit à Robin par un rire amusé.

\- Vous êtes bien naïf ! Qui ne l'était pas voyons ! A part vous Locksley, personne ne veut continuer à le voir régner.

\- Ce que vous dites est une ineptie ! Vous serez pendu pour cela !

\- Je ne pense pas que je sois le premier de nous deux à mourir ! Lui répliqua le capitaine avant de se tourner vers ses hommes. J'ai bien assez ri, tuez-moi tout le monde !

Aussitôt, les soldats empoignèrent Maggy qui hurla de terreur pendant qu'on l'arrachait des bras de son époux. Les enfants se mirent à pleurer et Robin sentit la rage bouillir en lui. Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. D'un geste, il tendit la main pour attraper le tisonnier qui se trouvait à portée de main et asséna un violent coup sur le crâne de celui que tenait la jeune femme. L'homme s'écroula et la fermière plongea sur ses enfants pour les prendre avec elle et les protéger. Elle tenta de traverser la salle dans l'autre sens, mais un autre soldat tenta de la rattraper. Robin tenta de le frapper, mais il perdit l'équilibre et bascula lourdement sur le sol. Il glapit de douleur, redressant la tête au moment où un garde était sur le point d'égorger le mari de Maggy.

Robin poussa un cri de frustration et poussa sur ses jambes pour se redresser, se moquant de sa jambe qui faillit le faire hurler de douleur. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua son frère se relever en titubant pour tenter de protéger Maggy et ses deux enfants. Ces gens les avaient aidés, mais ils allaient le payer de leur vie. Cette injustice le mettait dans une rage folle.

Robin s'apprêtait à plonger sur le garde qui menaçait le mari quand ce dernier se figea et bascula en avant. Il s'effondra au sol, une flèche plantée au milieu du dos. William sursauta.

\- Mais que se passe-t-il ?

Il se retourna vers la porte, tirant son épée pour se défendre, quand un groupe de soldat pénétra dans la salle, un groupe mené par Azeem auquel le roi avec confié une quinzaine de membres de sa garde personnelles pour s'assurer de la sécurité de ses envoyés.

Les hommes de William tentèrent bien de résister, mais ils furent rapidement maîtrisés tout comme ce dernier qui se retrouva désarmé et à genoux devant Robin. Le jeune noble ressentit un profond soulagement et lui lança avec un sourire narquois.

\- Vous voyez que le Roi se soucie de ce que vous faites ?

Le capitaine d'Hartford lui lança un regard haineux dont Robin se moqua. Il tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir Adam se redresser, pâle, bouleversé par ce qu'il venait de vivre, mais pas blessé. Il ouvrit les bras et Maggy vint s'y blottir en courant avec ses deux enfants. La famille pleura tandis qu'ils se serraient dans les bras, heureux d'être tous en vie.

Robin ne put retenir un sourire. Il n'aurait pas supporté qu'ils soient massacrés par sa yeux cherchèrent son frère et il le vit à demi effondré contre le mur de la salle. Il avait bien tenté de se lever, mais la fièvre et la douleur étaient en train de le terrasser. Inquiet, Robin tenta de faire un pas pour le rejoindre, mais sa jambe céda brutalement. Il se serait lourdement écroulé sur le sol si une main ne l'avait pas saisi par la taille.

\- Doucement, je te tiens Chrétien.

Robin frémit et tourna un regard un peu perdu à Azeem avant d'accepter son aide en passant son bras sur ses épaules.

\- Tu as une tête affreuse. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous ait arrivé ? Demanda le Maure en rapprochant son ami de son frère.

\- Il a essayé de nous tuer avant de nous poursuivre dans les bois et nous avons été piégés par une sorte de ravine.

Azeem ne dit rien, mais il hocha la tête et aida son ami à s'asseoir sur le bord de la paillasse sur laquelle Will venait de s'écrouler à moitié. Robin tendit le bras pour le passer derrière les épaules de son frère et le ramener dans ses bras. Will se laissa faire, déposant sa tête sur son épaule avant de fermer les yeux pour tenter de maitriser sa respiration et les battements de son cœur, encore apeuré. Le jeune homme avait bien cru qu'il allait perdre son frère, qu'ils allaient mourir tous les deux et il était bien heureux de retrouver la sécurité de ses bras. Il ne bougea même pas lorsqu'Azeem posa une main sur son front.

\- Il brûle de fièvre.

\- Elle a pourtant commencé à baisser, répondit Robin en posant sa joue sur le crâne de son cadet. Il a une mauvaise blessure qui commence à s'infecter.

Azeem hocha la tête, écartant les pans de la chemise déchirée de Will. Il observa le bandage de fortune, imbibé de sang, et murmura.

\- J'ai quelque chose qui pourrait te faire du bien. Je vais prendre soin de vous.

OoooO

Incapable de monter à cheval dans leur état, Robin et Will avait été installé dans le chariot du jeune couple, racheté par Azeem qui leur avait donné une bourse pleine d'écu pour en acheter un autre et pour les dédommager des préjudices. Robin les avait même invités à venir le retrouver à Nottingham pour qu'il puisse les remercier, mais gêné par tant de marques de gratitude, le jeune couple ne savait pas s'ils franchiraient le pas.

Azeem s'était félicité d'avoir pensé à prendre onguent et potion en partant. En même temps, il commençait à les connaître et il savait que ces deux-là finissaient toujours par se jeter dans les ennuis. Après avoir vérifié la jambe et les côtes de Robin, il avait refait soigneusement le pansement de Will, finissant de nettoyer la vilaine blessure qui lui donnait de la fièvre. Puis, il les avait installés dans le chariot avec une couverture.

Instinctivement, Robin avait attiré Will dans ses bras et le jeune homme s'était pelotonné contre son frère avant de s'endormir en lui murmurant qu'il l'aimait. Robin avait caressé doucement ses cheveux et lui avait déposé un baiser sur le front, appréciant de le sentir moins chaud en lui murmurant qu'il l'aimait aussi. Puis, se sachant en sécurité il n'avait pas été long à l'imiter et les deux frères dormaient maintenant paisiblement.

Azeem leur jetait des coups d'œil régulier, mais il savait que ses amis iraient bien… Cette fois encore ils s'en étaient sortis… Ils avaient une certaine chance… Il espéra qu'elle ne finirait pas par tourner !


End file.
